Just For One Day
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: Slaine/Blam!Smut Bottom!Blaine Top!Sam 4x11 Based after Sam had said, "I want to sit under Uranis" and Blaine's thoughts going a bit crazy.


"I want to sit under Uranus." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's chosen words.

The words lingered longer than they should've for just a laugh.

I want to sit under Uranus..._Your Anus_.

He couldn't shake the words off. _Don't mind if you do_ was all he could think of.

Between Finn talking about the idea of the glee girls serenading whom they wish to ask and Tina babbling about how proud she is that she came up with the idea, Blaine simply couldn't concentrate. His gaze kept slipping over to Sam.

He couldn't help but begin to think dirty thoughts on how much he just wanted to lunge over to Sam and allow him to bend him over the desk and fuck him senselessly, allowing himself to become completely submissive to Sam's heavy weight on top of him. All he wanted was to feel the pressure of Sam against his.

He kept trying to shake off his thoughts as they began to give him an uncomfortable boner in his skin-tight jeans until he accepted that they weren't going anywhere as he crossed his legs and allowed his imagination go wild.

The scenario he was beginning to imagine was unforgivable. Blaine was grateful there was no one who could read his mind at this moment...

He set the scenario in Sam's room which he had been well acquainted with in this past year as they made out which is when Sam suggests they go further.

The two boys making out messily -Blaine pinned under Sam's bare chest and heavy weight-with each others thighs between the other as they dry humped each other's legs like two dogs on heat as Blaine groped at Sam's ass.

Sam pulled away and moved to Blaine's firm neck, sucking purple. Blaine began moaning loudly, struggling to buck his hips against Sam's abdomen , desperate for the much-needed friction.

Sam went up to Blaine's ear as he rolled his hips down, pressing his weight harder against Blaine's. "I could really fuck you now." Sam whispered hotly in Blaine's ear before devouring his mouth once again.

"Oh, God..." Blaine moaned helplessly.

Sam slid his hand down Blaine stomach and cupped roughly at Blaine's erection, kneading at it. Blaine began thrusting into Sam's touch as he began moaning into the kiss and shut his eyes to enjoy the pleasure. "You're so desperate for it." Sam whispered.

"Please!" Blaine said, sounding more like a demand than a plead.

"Tell me what you want." Sam said.

"Suck...touch...fuck-God! Anything!" Blaine desperately said.

Sam smirked as he watched Blaine fall apart underneath him. He didn't hesitate for a minute before he was tugging Blaine's loosened pants as well as his boxer briefs down in one go and instantly took Blaine's erection in hand. He began circling the head of Blaine's erection with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum around.

Blaine flushed bright red from the heat of the pleasure and shut his eyes tightly as he did all he could in his power to stiffen every nerve to not buck into the glorious, teasing touches and hold himself back.

Sam teasingly licked along Blaine's glans, making him squirm slightly as he began jerking Blaine off at the same time. It didn't take long before Sam began sinking his mouth over Blaine's cock. Blaine lost any knowledge of words as he laid back and enjoyed the hot wetness around his needy cock. That trouty mouth sure came to great use. Blaine growled deep in his throat when he looked down and saw thee sight of  
Sam taking him so well.

Blaine reached down and fisted Sam's hair roughly where the other hand gripped at the bed post, feeling as if he had to grip something as his thigh muscles tensed as the burning pleasure built, making Blaine's cheek flush more so than before.

"I...I..." Blaine attempted to talk but he had been cut off by gulping from the pleasure as he felt his balls tightening as heat swirled within his gut.

Right when Blaine was ready to allow himself to cum, Sam pulls his mouth off his cock as he squeezed the head and his balls. Blaine whimpered like a child from the loss, no longer being cautious of not to embarrass himself.

Sam silenced him with a kiss and said, "Patience." as he pulled off.

"Did you want me to take care of you now?" Blaine asked.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. You'd like that, won't you? To fuck your pretty face." Sam said.

"Mmm, please?" Blaine said.

"Not now," Sam said. "For now, I'd like to fuck you hard. Like to fuck you merciless. To use you for only my pleasure." Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Did you come prepared?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded in affirmative then nodded towards his carry bag on Sam's floor by the door.

Sam made quick movement, shuffling off Blaine and allowing Blaine to take in a gasp of air. He grabbed the bottle of lube and condom with fiddling fingers and instantly found his way back to the bed.

Sam threw the bottle of lube at Blaine. "I want you to prep yourself. I want to watch." Sam said with a smirk, quite clearly turned on by the idea.

Blaine took the lube in hand, squirted it on his index and middle finger, and spread it till it was nice and wet. Sam removed Blaine's pants that had dangled around Blaine's ankles and sat back to watch Blaine.

Blaine spread his legs wide and bent them. He brought his index finger to his rim, making it twitch from the sudden coldness and the slight of wind that hit. Slowly, he sank the tip, squirming a little as it burnt slightly and felt a little uncomfortable from the intrusion till he had found it comfortable and began thrusting his finger with a second soon following.

Sam starred wide eye. Arousal too much for him to handle that he cupped his clothed erection and began rubbing himself as he watched Blaine's cheek flush red from the rise of blood rushing to his cock as he continued fingering himself.

Within a beat, Sam gripped Blaine's wrist and yanked his hand away, startling Blaine and causing his fingers to slip out. Blaine whined. "Wha-"

"Shh, baby. Patience," Sam said, silencing Blaine with a kiss. "I think you're prepped enough." Sam said. All Blaine could do was nod furiously, a little too eager.

Sam removed his pants as Blaine shifted in place.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he hovered over Blaine.

"Mhmm." Blaine responded.

Sam took his erection in hand and guided it to Blaine's hole and in one steady movement pushed the head past the ring, making Blaine let out a broken whimper which got tangled at the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam let out. "You're tight." Blaine couldn't respond. He had his eyes squeezed shut and taking in the pleasure. He felt so full.

"Go further, please." Blaine pleaded.

"Such a cock slut." Sam said, Blaine moaned as Sam pushed further.

Once Sam was all the way in, he found a fast pace. Furious as Blaine could breathe as his breaths cut off by moans as Sam continued slamming into his prostate.

"Sam...I...Oh...my, God!" Blaine moaned.

The bed post kept hitting the wall from Sam's thrusts, turning Blaine into a withering mess.

"You take me so well, baby," Sam said. "Such a greedy hole. So desperate. Loves being filled doesn't it, you cock slut?"

"Yes, Oh my, God." Blaine whimpered from the slut shaming that just turned him on more.

Sam suddenly took Blaine's erection in hand and began pumping him as he continued slamming into him.

"Oh-_oh_, Sam!" Blaine let out as he screamed from pleasure over-load.

"Come on, Baby. Cum your hot load all over my hand so I can lick it up later." And that's all it took for Blaine's balls to tighten and fluid to gush out, all over Sam's hand.

Sam took his still hard dick out of Blaine and moved up to his chest. "Suck." Sam said.

Though Blaine couldn't fully comprehend what had just been said as he had still been coming down from his orgasm, still panting, he obeyed and sunk his mouth on Sam.

"Mmm, I love seeing those lips around me," Sam said. "How about I face-fuck you? You'd like that, won't you?" Blaine hummed around Sam's cock.

Sam dug his fingers-which were still coated with Blaine's cum-into Blaine's curls and made quick movement to fuck Blaine's face till he came.

It didn't take long before Blaine had begun gaging-which turned Sam on in a wicked way-and exploded his load in Blaine's mouth and pulled out.

Blaine struggled to swallow as he gaged on Sam's cum and coughing it up.

"Mmm, you're such a mess." Sam said. "Your own cum in your hair, cum on your shirt, flushed hole, red cheeks, cum on your chin Mmm, you're so hot." Sam took his fingers that still had Blaine's drying cum on his fingers and licked what little he had left. "Mmm, you taste good."

Blaine just laid there, tongue-tied from being fucked as good as he had just been in both his mouth and ass. Sam laid next to him and encouragingly tugged at Blaine's upper arm so he could lay on his chest. Blaine did so, laying on Sam's bare chest and fingering around Sam's abs sleepily.

"Mmm, thank you." Blaine said in almost a whisper...

"...And I think that's an excellent song choice."

It was then that Blaine snapped back into reality with a painful erection which he had to think of a way of hiding it as he walked down the corridors.


End file.
